A Real Blessing
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Do you remember Little Wolf? The baby in the jar? Just how DID he come to be? I wanted to write a story about how he was made and then not-really-born. It's got a little Otis x OFC, so bear with me if you aren't into that. There is also character death.


**TITLE: A Real Blessing**

**CHARACTERS: Otis B. Driftwood, Ali Rae Martin**

**PAIRINGS: Otis/OC (Ali Rae)**

**NOTES: Yeah, this was inspired by Little Wolf, the baby in the jar that Otis brings down to Halloween dinner in House of 1000 Corpses. My friend wanted me to give a background to how this child came to be, so I'm delivering on that. Hope it's good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Otis and any other characters are not mine, nor do I claim they are. Ali Rae is mine.**

Ali Rae Martin groaned when she felt the warm, rough arm leave her waist. "Otis, fucking stay here, damn it." She reached out to grab his hand again, forcefully dragging Otis Driftwood's arm around her. "If your ass gets out of this fucking bed, I'll fucking hurt you."

"Bitch, you couldn't hurt a fucking bug. You can't even hurt Hugo, for crying out loud." The man replied as he stood up from the bed. He scratched his lower back. "I gotta take a piss, so shut the fuck up."

Ali Rae mumbled, annoyed, under her breath. "Your ass better be back in here in less than five fucking minutes, asshole. I'm already fucking cold."

Otis mimicked her. "I'm already fucking cold. Blah, blah, blah..." He moved off, his nude body pale. He was an albino. "You complain like an old fucking woman. I get enough of that from Mama and Hugo."

Ali Rae sat up enough to flip him off. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you!" Otis replied sharply with his own middle finger extended before he closed the door.

Ali Rae rolled over, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. "Stupid fuck." She spat. Her blue eyes clenched shut for a moment, or maybe more than that. Suddenly, she felt a pair of cool, thin arms wrapping around her waist. Her anger disintegrated when she smelled the familiar scent of her lover. Sweat and dirt, a bit of mildew. That was her Otis. A rough cheek rubbed against her neck, long sideburns tickling her skin. "Otis..." The redhead whispered happily. She wiggled closer.

Otis chuckled quietly. "Hey, Mama. Not mad at me anymore?" He nibbled her earlobe. "Maybe I should work harder?"

"Don't you dare." Ali Rae replied seriously. "I don't fucking need you to give me _more_ of that shit." She sighed. "I'm sure your Mama won't want us naked up here, huh?"

Being that Otis lived with his mother, lovingly referred to as Mama Firefly by everyone who contacted her, he was expected to play by her rules. She didn't want any of her children having sex in the house, unless it was with a victim of their grisly murders. She had caught Ali Rae and Otis in Otis's upstairs, attic bedroom twice before, and the two of them had been severely punished for disobeying her rule. One more, and she promised to make sure that Ali Rae and Otis were never alone together again.

But for now, the two of them were intertwined on Otis's dirty, small bed, under a thin sheet, spooning for warmth. They were content in each other's arms.

Ali Rae let out a retching sound. Her stomach suddenly felt extremely sick. Funny, she couldn't figure out what the problem was. Nothing seemed to be making her gag, but she felt like she was about to puke. She tried to relay it to Otis, but time was not on her side. She vomited on the floor next to the bed. "Fuck." She whispered as the nausea passed. She wiped her mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Otis seemed to draw back for a moment before leaning closer. He supported his weight on his elbow and draped an arm over her, gazing down at the puddle of sick on his bloody, hardwood floor. "Damn, Mama, you got it all over the fucking place." He sounded disgusted. "Can't you puke in the fucking bathroom like a normal fucking person? Goddammit, I hate cleaning up after you."

Ali Rae's eyes narrowed at that statement. She flipped over quickly, glaring at her lover. "Fuck you, you fucking asshole! I'm the only one that does any fucking cleaning around here anyway!"

"Fuck you!" Otis replied, turning over. He felt her hand descend on his shoulder, but refused to roll back over to face her.

"No, fuck you!" Ali Rae replied. She stood up, narrowly avoiding the puddle of vomit on the floor. "Why the fuck do I deal with your shit anymore?! You never do _anything_ to help me!"

"Help you?! Bitch, my Mama gave you a _home_, for God's sake! You have nowhere to live without me!" Otis yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. He kicked the sheets from his legs. "So shut your fuckin' mouth!"

Ali Rae felt her eyes tearing up, but she wasn't sure why she was feeling so emotional. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. "Well...well..." She stumbled over her words tearfully, wet drops tracking down her miserable face. Suddenly, the redhead let out a soft sob and ran into the bathroom that joined off of their bedroom. She curled up on the tile floor, crying freely. Her eyes were a mess of water and her nose ran. She heaved once more into the toilet before she heard any sign of life from outside the bathroom.

Otis knocked softly on the wood. "Mama...Mama, don't cry." The albino man whispered tenderly. It sounded as if he leaned against the door. "Mama, please, come out." He sighed heavily. His voice was strained. "Please, Mama, don't make me beg. I just want to see you. Come on outta there."

"No." Ali Rae replied stubbornly, turning her back to the door. "No, I don't want to see you anymore. You're an asshole, an absolute asshole. I hate you."

"Mama, get your ass out here before I break down this fucking door!" Otis snapped. He sighed again after a moment and lowered his voice to a soothing tone. "Mama, please. I'm...I'm sorry. Just come on out here. I wanna see you."

"No you don't!" Ali Rae sobbed to herself. "You don't care about me!"

"Mama-"

"No, Otis!"

"Mama, please-"

"Otis, no! No, no, no!"

"Mama-"

Ali Rae let out an annoyed cry and wrenched the door open. Her eyes were red rimmed and teary. "Why can't you-" Before she could add 'leave me alone?', Otis leaned close and pressed a warm kiss to her soft lips. His chapped ones were rough, familiar. He kissed her long and hard. When he pulled away, his girlfriend couldn't remember exactly what had made her mad. "Otis..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning herself against him. Her bare skin was chilled from being without human contact or a blanket. "Otis..."

"Mama, I'm sorry. No more fighting today, okay?" Otis's voice was soft and soothing, his arms wrapped around her. One was settled about her slim waist, resting on her plump behind. The other was around her back so that his hand could bury itself in her short, red hair. "Let's just...let's just lay in bed. See where it takes us."

Ali Rae seemed a bit suspicious for a moment. "No hanky panky." She said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't trust you right now."

"Aw, Mama." Otis replied, pulling her even closer. "You can _always_ trust me." He tried to kiss her, but was pushed away. "What the hell, Mama?!"

"I'm gonna puke." Ali Rae replied quickly as she turned around. She vomited into the toilet, falling to her knees.

Otis took a step backwards and leaned against the doorframe. "You about done there?" He whispered.

Ali Rae nodded, standing up once more. She sighed and rinsed her mouth in the dingy tap water. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Otis chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ali Rae, leading her back to the bed. He helped her in first before spooning up behind her. "I'm glad. You sick or something?"

"Fuck no." Ali Rae replied, closing her eyes as she snuggled back into her lover's wiry, warm frame. "Just…just puking, is all. I dunno what it is."

Otis seemed to contemplate that for a moment. He sighed when his girlfriend fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't figure out what could be making Ali Rae sick, but he had a feeling that it was something he wouldn't like.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ali Rae sighed as she sat on the bathroom counter the next day, staring at the pregnancy test next to her. It only had a minute left to process. She bit her lip. Otis was outside, tending to some of his victims in the barn. She had told him that she was still feeling queasy. She wasn't sure yet if she was willing to tell him the truth. That she might be pregnant. The idea of his reaction scared her. He wasn't a warm and fuzzy, loving father figure by any stretch of the imagination. He would almost definitely want her to get rid of it. That is…if there was an _it_.

The last minute was almost up, and Ali Rae couldn't help but bite at her fingernail. She was worried. What if she was? What if she was pregnant? There was nothing tying her to Otis. If he didn't want a baby, he could easily throw her to the curb. He didn't have to stay with her if he didn't want to. And there were times that it seemed he didn't want to be with her anyway. Like when his sister, Baby, was in the room. She had a body that wouldn't quit, it was something that Otis loved to see. Ali Rae couldn't remember just how many times she'd caught him staring at his sister, with more than brotherly love in his irritated eyes. How many times had she seen him lick his lips lustfully when Baby bent over to get something? How many times had she caught him pulling Baby into his lap, only for him to play it off as a joke? Too many times had she seen that he didn't really need her. If she was pregnant, there was nothing stopping him from crossing that path and taking his own sister instead.

The last minute was up, and Ali Rae sighed again. She picked up the pregnancy test and gave it a look with one, half-closed eye. She was so frightened of the outcome. Was she? Was her worst nightmare about to come true? Was she going to have to tell Otis that he was to be a father? Was she going to lose the one man that meant the most to her in this world, all for some hot nights in the backseat of Rufus Jr.'s tow truck?

Both blue eyes opened wide in shock, and the pregnancy test fell to the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She was pregnant.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ali Rae was still curled up on the bed, red-eyed from crying, when Otis finally came back from the barn. He was laughing hard, and covered in bright red blood. It was on his hands, forearms, face, his clothes and Confederate flag hat. "Mama, you shoulda come with me! You wouldn't believe how fucking fun that was. They were screaming and begging, 'Please, don't hurt me, please.'" He burst into laughter again. "You woulda gotten a kick out of it. It was a real hoot." When he didn't hear her laughing along, or even saying a word, he looked at her. That was when he noticed that his girlfriend's face was covered in tears. He groaned internally. If she had been crying, that meant that he had to deal with it. "What's the matter, Mama? Did I do something wrong?" He asked through partially gritted teeth. He hated dealing with her emotions.

Ali Rae shook her head, releasing a quiet sob. "I-I-I have to t-t-tell you something. D-Don't get mad, okay?" She looked up at him and took a shaky breath. She reached for his hands. "Otis…I'm…pregnant." Her voice quivered as she spoke. She was about to cry again. "Please, don't be mad at me! Please!"

Otis seemed confused for a moment. He tilted his head. "Huh?" He replied dumbly.

Ali Rae wrapped both arms around his middle and held on tight, sobbing into his bloodied shirt. "Please, Otis, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got pregnant."

Otis set a hand on Ali Rae's head and softly petted her short hair. He pressed another hand to her lower back. "What are you talkin' about, Mama? Pregnant?" He tilted her head up and looked into her reddened eyes. "I don't get it."

Ali Rae sighed heavily and backed away from her boyfriend. What more could she say? She couldn't make it any clearer. "Yeah. Otis, I'm pregnant. I have a baby inside me and it's yours. You're…you're gonna be a daddy." She didn't add 'if you want to keep it,' though she really wanted to.

Otis's irritated eyes widened sharply and he took his hands off of her, holding them out in front of himself warily. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, Mama. A baby? You-you're-we're…a baby?!" He seemed more shocked than angry, but Ali Rae knew that he could easily change his mind. He could become angry at the drop of a hat. "A baby?! You're having a _fucking baby_?! What the fuck?! You want me to help you take care of a fucking baby now?" His anger was quickly flaring. He pulled off his hat and began twisting it nervously in both hands. The next thing he said shocked her. He asked the question quietly. "Are you sure? It's mine?"

Ali Rae bit her lip hesitantly before nodding. She was sure, she hadn't had sex with anyone else. Only him. "It's yours…" She replied softly. Her eyes were on the floor. She heard Otis sigh, and braced herself for the worst. "If you want, we can get rid of it." She offered, eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to lose something of his like this.

"No." Otis said. His voice was firm as he took the redhead back into his arms. "No, you're keeping it." He set a hand on Ali Rae's flat stomach, rubbing his thumb in a gentle circle. "We worked too damn hard to lose it now."

Through happy tears, Ali Rae felt a smile crack her face. She buried her head back into his chest and held on tightly. "Oh, Otis!" She said into the warm fabric. She could feel the still-damp blood on his shirt wetting her face. "Oh, Otis, I…I love you." She blushed when she had said that. It was the first time she had told him that she loved him, after all the months they had been together. She pressed her face closer into his shirt, hiding.

Otis stiffened at the moment she spoke. He said nothing and drew back slightly. After another few seconds, which stretched out and seemed like hours to Ali Rae, she felt the albino man tighten his arms around her. "I love you, too." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. It was that moment that Ali Rae felt truly happy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ali Rae giggled when she was awoken by warm, though chapped, lips on her stomach. She opened her dark blue eyes to see Otis kissing the small bump she had, murmuring to the slowly growing child inside of her. "Baby, you know it can't hear nothin' yet."

Otis made a shushing sound at his girlfriend before lowering his head again. "Don't worry, Wolfie, Mama's just having mood swings. She knows you can hear me."

Ali Rae quirked an eyebrow. "Wolfie?"

Otis nodded proudly, patting her still-small stomach. "When this little guy's born, his name's gonna be Wolf." He smiled down at the baby bump. "Isn't that right, Little Wolfie?"

Ali Rae pouted. "Otis, don't I get a say in this? I mean, what if it's not even a little boy? What if we have a little girl?"

"We ain't havin' no little girl. Girls are too much fuckin' work." Otis replied boredly. "Nah, he's gonna be a tough little guy like his old man. And we can go hunting together, and I can teach him how to dissect those bitchy little cheerleaders. He'll do it right, make 'em stay alive longer and hurt them worse. He's gonna learn from the best."

Ali Rae couldn't help but smile at the excitement she heard in her lover's voice. He seemed genuinely happy to be having a son of his own to take care of and protect. She was just happy that he actually wanted a baby, that she didn't have to get rid of it. She was proud at the initiative Otis seemed to be taking over this whole issue. It was a side of him that she had never seen, and she loved it.

Otis groaned as he stood up, cracking his spine. "Alright, Mama, I gotta go mess with a few cheersluts in the barn. I'll be back a little later on." He bent down to kiss Ali Rae's stomach once more. "Daddy loves you, Little Wolf." He was at the door when he turned around again. "And I love you, too, Mama." He grinned before leaving the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ali Rae shifted uncomfortably when she saw Otis wink at Baby from across the kitchen table at dinner. The blonde let out an annoying, high-pitched giggle that almost shattered the redhead's eardrums. She hated Baby. Otis's sister made her uneasy and worried for her relationship. In an attempt to gain back the man's focus, she brushed his bare arm gently with her fingertips. Her boyfriend gave her a sideways grin before turning back to his family. She sighed, slouching in her seat. A hand found her stomach, and she rested it there.

"Whoa, Ali, you're getting fat!" Baby exclaimed loudly, leaning halfway across the table. "Damn, Otis, what are you feeding her? She's a blimp!"

Ali Rae blushed and looked away. She felt a thin, warm hand on her bare thigh, just under the hem of her very short shorts. She smiled up at Otis, patting his hand and turning back to the dinner set before her. She couldn't help her hunger and dug in. When her plate was cleared, she turned back to Otis. "Should we tell them?" She whispered under her breath.

"Tell 'em what?" Otis replied, still watching Baby, though his thumb was tracing small circles on the inside of her thigh. He grinned when the blond girl finally gave him attention again. She was seductively licking mashed potatoes from her spoon. The albino man gave her a wink, and she let out a giggle.

Ali Rae elbowed her boyfriend to gain back some attention. "Otis!" She hissed.

"Ow!" Otis turned to her, annoyed. "What?!" His irritated eyes were narrowed, the candlelight in the room played harshly over his vision. He enjoyed rooms to be darkened. It made it easier for him to see.

Ali Rae sighed and looked away from him, into her lap. "Are we gonna tell them about…about Wolf?" She still hadn't decided whether she liked the name or not, but hearing it always brought a smile to Otis's face. She glanced back up for a moment to see his jaw twitch. "If you don't want to…"

"Not yet, Mama. Let's keep that a secret for now." Otis took his hand from her leg and set it on the table instead. He returned to his earlier practice of flirting with Baby wordlessly.

Ali Rae sighed again and set her chin in her palm. She waved off Mama Firefly's dessert sadly. She had lost her appetite. Once more, her hand found her stomach. She patted the small bump. She knew it was a baby. Otis's baby. But he didn't seem to care. He only cared when _Baby_ wasn't in the room. It was the only time he treated her like his girlfriend. The only time he treated their baby like it was a part of him. She excused herself from the table and went back toward the stairs. Her hand pushed up under her white tank top to rub her stomach. "It's okay, baby. Mama still loves you. Even if Daddy doesn't."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ali Rae awoke when a pair of arms encircled her growing waist. Five months. She was five months along now. "Shit!" She hissed. "Otis?"

"Who else, Mama?" Her boyfriend whispered slyly, moving a hand around to her front and lightly rubbing the bump in her bare stomach. "How's my little boy been doin'? Little Wolf bein' good?"

"Yeah, just kickin' his Mama is all." Ali Rae replied, setting her palm over Otis's. "Where've you been? It's late as hell."

"No where. Just down in the barn. Messin' with the girls and all that." Otis brushed off her question. "No big deal, Mama. Not like I didn't come back tonight at all or nothin'."

Ali Rae snuggled back against his lithe frame. She felt much more comfortable in his arms at night. She was happy that they were still together. At least Otis was taking ownership for his child again. He had told his family, lovingly shown Ali Rae off to everyone. He was proud that his seed had been spread. Until Baby entered the room. Ali Rae was no longer the center of Otis's attention when Baby was there. Mama Firefly, Tiny, and Rufus had all crowded her at that point, congratulating her and touching the bump under her shirt. She almost hadn't noticed the way Otis stared into Baby's eyes. Almost. She almost hadn't noticed the way Otis smiled at Baby, as if she was the only thing in the room. Almost_._ And she _almost _hadn't noticed the kiss Baby planted on Otis's cheek. _**Almost**_.

Ali Rae smiled when she felt Otis peppering her shoulders with kisses. She could imagine they were right back where they started, in love, with no one to get in the way. But then the image of Baby came into her mind. Perfect little blond-haired, blue-eyed, angelic Baby. Anyone could see that she and Otis had an attraction to each other that far surpassed sibling love. Anyone could tell that Otis's mind strayed to his own sister when she and his girlfriend were in the same room. And why shouldn't it? She was prettier, she was better, she was more fun than Ali Rae could have been. Of course he would like her in that way. Of course he would put her above Ali Rae. Any day.

But as Ali Rae dozed off, ensconced happily in her albino lover's arms, she was happy to be with him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Seven and a half months. Ali Rae smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror after her shower. She had survived seven and a half months. Just one and half left. She was counting the days in her head by now. She was anxious. She wanted to see her baby. Hold it. Cuddle with it. Kiss and hug her child. And she wanted to see the look on Otis's face when he saw what kind of beauty he could make. Maybe it would make him a one-woman man. Maybe. His rendezvous with Baby hadn't stopped. The way he looked at her was still the same, if not more intense, now that Ali Rae was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Sure, she could admit that the pregnancy had made her fat, her white Confederate flag tank top now had to be pushed up over the swelling of her stomach, but was it so hard for Otis to love her when she only looked like this in order to bear his child?

Ali Rae fluffed at her wet hair and gave up trying to make herself look better. She began to dress again when she heard a sound from her bedroom. Otis, most definitely. It was his voice. He was murmuring something, his breathing was harsh. He only sounded like that when…when he was being pleased sexually. He must be masturbating. She smiled to herself. At the beginning of her pregnancy, when she would catch him doing that, she would help him, stripping down slowly and touching him herself. But she knew that now, he wouldn't want her to strip for him. She could at least go out and touch him, though. He never balked at that.

Ali Rae pushed the door open slowly, peeking around the wood. Otis sat upright on the edge of their bed, one hand fisting his erection and the other holding a worn picture. The redhead grinned. It must be one of the ones he had snapped of her, nude. Her Otis was quite the photographer, especially when photographing naked women. She did her very own photo shoot just for him before.

Ali Rae snuck up to the bed. Her lover was oblivious to her presence. He was too caught up in his lewd activities. "Hey, baby." The redhead murmured huskily, reaching down to touch him. "Like what you-" She didn't finish her statement. Her blue eyes bulged when she saw the picture. It wasn't of her. Not even close. It was…Baby. Of course it was Baby! "Otis!" She shrieked, slapping the albino's shocked face. "I can't fucking believe you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Mama?!" Otis yelled back, crumpling the picture in one hand and yanking up his pants with the other. "Why are you fucking interrupting me, bitch?! Who told you you could fucking look?!"

"I can't believe you were looking at a picture of her! She's your fucking _sister_, you sick fucking freak!" Ali Rae felt tears in her eyes as she backed away from her boyfriend. "I thought you fucking loved me! What about our baby?! What about little Wolf?! Don't you fucking love him?! Don't you fucking _want_ him?!" She was getting into hysterics now, her voice had taken on a high-pitched edge. "You-you're sick! You're disgusting, Otis!"

"Shut up!" Otis raged. His unclasped pants fell loosely around his hips. "Shut the fuck up! I can't fucking think with all your fucking screaming! Shut the fuck up! Shut up!"

"No! You asshole! You fucking sicko! I hate you! I hate you!" Ali Rae screamed, throwing small pieces of furniture across the room. A lamp went flying at the albino. He dodged. A vase came next. He smacked it out of the way with his hand. "I can't believe you did that, Otis! I hate you!"

"Shut up!" Otis was still yelling. A hand went behind him and he pulled a revolver from his back pocket. "Just shut up, Mama!" He pointed the pistol at her, easily quieting his girlfriend with fear. "Don't you fucking well _ever_ say shit like that about me again! You don't even understand how much fucking hotter she is than you!" His thumb cocked the gun and he continued to point it at her. "Say one more thing, I fucking dare you."

Ali Rae was scared, but she had faith he wouldn't shoot. He wouldn't risk his child. He wouldn't…would he? "You're a fucking sick freak. I wish I never got pregnant with your stupid kid." She spat.

"Wrong answer, Mama." Otis pulled the trigger, hardly registering what he was doing. It was only when the red blossomed over the white of her tank top did he realize what had happened. He had just shot the mother of his child. "Fuck." He started, looking at the gun. He dropped it to the floor and ran towards Ali Rae. "Fuck!"

Ali Rae had already slumped to the floor, dead. Her last thought had been the realization that she was wrong about his motives. Her blood was flowing quickly from a hole in her chest the size of a volleyball.

Otis put his hands over the hole. They were almost immediately covered in sticky red fluid. "Fuck, no, Mama, I worked to fuckin' hard for Wolf! If you die, he fuckin' dies!" He yanked his knife out of the holster under his pant leg and began to cut at the flesh on Ali Rae's stomach. "Fuck, Wolf, I'm comin' for you. I worked too Goddamn fucking hard to get you!" Blood soon covered Otis's clothes as he cut the small child from his dead girlfriend's womb. He finally held the baby in his hands, and he pressed a finger to the child's small neck to feel for a pulse. Nothing. He was dead, too. "Wolf…" Otis whispered, staring at the baby sadly. He looked down at Ali Rae's body. He felt no remorse over killing her. Stupid bitch deserved it. But Wolf. Wolf was so little. He had such a life ahead of him. "Wolf…I was gonna teach you everything. Everything I knew. We were gonna have so fucking much fun." He sighed and set the baby back into its mother's grotesquely maimed body. "I worked so fucking hard."

It was then that Mama Firefly entered the room. She wasn't very surprised at the state of Ali Rae. She had, after all, heard the gunshot. She didn't ask any questions when Otis asked for a jar filled with water. She knew he wanted to keep the baby.

And Wolf was displayed proudly on the nightstand in Otis's bedroom that night, floating in a jar of dirty water. Otis kissed the glass on the jar and patted the lid. "Daddy loves you, little Wolf." He said to the baby before rolling over and going to sleep.

Wolf was a real blessing.


End file.
